


The Princess' Bodyguard

by Tinamour



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amberle and Eretria are feminist, And bisexual, Budding Romance, Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, Fighting, Pre-Femslash, training for the gauntlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinamour/pseuds/Tinamour
Summary: AU - Eretria helps Amberle train for the Gauntlet





	The Princess' Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meridianrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/gifts).



> Yuletide Gift for the wonderful meridianrose, who convinced me to share it here!

“Too slow, Princess.”

Amberle groaned as she met the hard ground. It was cold that morning, as it had been for some days now, and the ground was as hard as the stones from the palace’s floor.

“You are enjoying this, aren’t you?” she mumbled as she struggled back to her feet.

Eretria kicked her back down before Amberle could even rise to her knees.

The blindfold prevented her from seeing it but she would have bet that Eretria was smirking satisfyingly at her.

Amberle was starting to wonder if asking Eretria to help her prepare for the Gauntlet was a good idea. Her uncle Anders or Commander Tilton would have helped her. But they fought with honor. No-one had ever won the Gauntlet without being hurt and slowed down by the other contestants. And if anyone knew how to fight dirty, it was Eretria.

Amberle felt bad for thinking of her bodyguard in such a way, as someone who couldn’t be entirely trusted. Still, Eretria’s training and past had made her what she was today; she took pride in it and it made her very efficient at her job.

When they had met, Amberle had whined that she didn’t need a bodyguard, that she could defend herself, but her grandfather and her uncles had been uncompromising. When she had heard Amberle, Eretria had complained that she didn’t want to follow a whiny baby Elf everywhere, anyway. They had spent two weeks glaring at each other, Eretria gloomily following Amberle around since she was paid for it, while Amberle sighed each time the Rover came into sight.

Everything had changed when the preparations for the Gauntlet had begun.

Eretria had asked why she suddenly couldn’t enjoy her morning training sessions in peace, now that the ground was invaded by a bunch of Elves each morning. Amberle had explained the Gauntlet, and the Ellcrys and the legend attached to it. Eretria had made a hissing sound and mumbled something amongst the lines of “fucking Elves…” before raising her eyes to meet Amberle’s. “You’re participating?”

Amberle opened wide eyes. “No, I mean...It’s only for the boys.”

“Seriously?!” Eretria scoffed. “Why? There are women in the army, why not amongst your Elected or whatever they’re called?”

“Chosen. And I don’t know…”

Amberle had thought about it the entire night, and the following morning, she was standing before Eretria’s door, her fists on her hips. “I’m running the Gauntlet. And you’ll help me.”

Eretria’s wide grin made Amberle feel more than happiness at the thought of having a training partner.

They had been training for two months now, meeting in the woods and keeping things secret thanks to Catania’s help. Amberle could feel she was improving, but she wouldn’t have minded some encouragements from her mentor. Eretria would smile or say things like “Not bad, Princess” as she clasped Amberle’s back, but never anything more.

Amberle remained on the ground, focusing on the noises around her.

She cast aside the chirping of the birds, the wind rustling the leaves and the faint rumble of the river far, far in the distance.

Eretria’s footsteps were light and soft, almost impossible to hear. But on the hard ground, it was easier, since the sound seemed deeper as it echoed to Amberle’s ears.

She waited for Eretria to come closer. Amberle’s hand dashed out and grabbed the Rover’s ankle. With a pull, she brought her down.

The dull and deep sound as Eretria fell, punctuated by curses she didn’t bother to muffle, made Amberle smile.

“Alright, Princess…Maybe you’re doing better than I thought.”

The blindfold was snatched from her eyes. The light was strong, even under the trees, and Amberle blinked a few times before she could see Eretria clearly.

To Amberle’s surprise, Eretria was smiling. An earnest smile, that made her eyes shine. Amberle couldn’t help but smile back.

Eretria got back to her feet, not bothering to dust the bits of grass and dirt off her clothes. She held out a hand. Amberle held tightly to it as she got back up, not wanting to let go.

“Let’s do it again?”

 


End file.
